Atlantis Dragon
by Eternity-san
Summary: Dilandau has unlimited power; Van has none, and Hitomi is with Dilandau. And Escaflowne is now known as Shadow Escaflowne. There's a better summary inside! VH Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; I don't own Escaflowne, the place names or the original characters. 

Since I always usually write short summaries, I thought I'd write a lengthy summary just as a treat. ^_^ A word of warning; this story is quite dark, and a complete change from my other stories. If I get some reviews, I might write more. ^_^

-Summary-

When they were met for the first time they were just teenagers. Their love had to be post-poned because of the Great Gaean War. After a long struggle the good won, but the damage had already been done. Although as time passed and the emotional cuts healed, the scars were still there, and so they will remain. Fragile hearts bruise easily, especially when someone else is messing with fate. Van was like a cauldron waiting to explode; Hitomi was the psychic from the Mystic Moon. They met again in their twenties, thinking that being more mature, they would understand each other better. Now, seventeen years later, things have changed. Dilandau is in power of Zaibach, and has possession of Escaflowne. With this he rules everything on Gaea, and nothing can happen without his authority. Van is a rogue assassin, determined to reclaim the fabled guymelef that is rightfully his. He also wants to avenge the death of his master, the mighty Knight Caeli Allen Schezar. Only one person can tip the tables, and give one side the upper hand. But will Hitomi help Van, when he wasn't there when she needed him the most?

~~~~~~~~~

13th Grey Moon.

They stood facing one another, both geared for the fight. Thunder shattered the skies and lightning slashed the heavens, illuminating pulsing veins. Sweat trickled down Van's temple, his heart pumping like a raging stampede. Dilandau was cool and ready; controlling the Escaflowne was like using any other guymelef, but with smoother movements. He also added some additions to it, making it even more powerful. It moved faster and swifter than your average machine, and had more punch than a crane. Dilandau was confidant he was going to win.

"Vaaaan… I have you're womaaaan…" 

Dilandau sang, taunting his adversary. 

"LET HER GO!!" 

Van roared. His eyes darted to Hitomi, who was unconscious in the melef hand. He only had an old, rusty and partially broken guymelef to fight with; whereas Dilandau, has the Escaflowne. Once white with green shoulder stones, it now has ruby red shoulder stones and has turned black. It is so different to the Escaflowne Van knew and used. Van found his gaze lingering on Hitomi again, his weakness and source of strength. Thinking of her made him strong, but actually seeing her like this reduced him to almost nothing. He cannot afford that, not now.

Van struck with fierce aggression. _CLANG! CHINK! CLANG!_ They seemed to dance as they fought, spinning and dodging hits at the same time as dealing massive blows to each other. The more they did, the more the strain showed on Van's side; his old, battered melef could not keep up with Dilandau's, never mind match it. With tremendous force, Dilandau sliced through Van's melef arm with surprising ease. It fell to the damp earth with a heavy _"clunk"_. Van stared at it, both in disbelief and fear. How was he supposed to rescue Hitomi now? Dilandau has somehow managed to unlock Escaflowne's hidden powers, but worse still, whatever Dilandau is thinking, Escaflowne acts on it.

But, it is still connected to him, though only just. Van can still feel Escaflowne's slightest movements. Since Dilandau got his hands on it, it instantly changed colour. The sight of Hitomi's limp body made him angry. 

Suddenly, it transformed – into a black dragon. Dilandau was holding the reins, with Hitomi lying at his feet in the seat. She was starting to stir. When she was fully awake, she shouted Van's name. Hearing her voice again gave Van the strength he so badly needed. Running, he jumped and tried to slash at Shadow Escaflowne. Success – but the hole rapidly rejoined itself, as though it never even happened. Van was horrified. So was Hitomi. God knows what else it could do.

Beating its wings, Shadow Escaflowne gradually soared higher and higher. Dilandau was deliberately going slowly to taunt Van. He shouted and roared in fury, but mostly at his own failure. Hitomi tried to reach him, though it was clearly impossible since she was already ten-foot above ground. Cackling darkly, Dilandau flew away with her, Van feeling so helpless he wondered if it were a nightmare. The sky was like a navy carpet, sprinkled with bright stars and a full moon. The mountains were dominating and solitary, some capped with snow. Looking up, Dilandau's stature was imposing; not least, because he was so aggressive, but also because of his unpredictability. Suddenly he turned to face her – crimson eyes blazing in a crazed manner, wearing a twisted smile. Hitomi was scared, as she always was when she saw him. Instinctively she put her hands over her middle, to protect what she has left to remind her of Van… grabbing her by the arms, he held her roughly over Shadow Escaflowne. The sharp ridges of the cold mountains were waiting for Hitomi. She could not see much, as the wind made her eyes water. Yet she desperately wanted to keep them open. Any minute now, she would land on them, and die. One… two…

"I'LL FIND YOU!!!" Van yelled.

Three… 

_DUFF _– Hitomi had fallen out of bed and onto the floor. The cold stone slabs were like ice to her warm skin. She lay there for a moment, too in shock to realise it was a dream. It had been reoccurring since that fateful day, but now she dreamt about it more often. Heaving herself off the floor, Hitomi went to the window and opened the curtains. It was a nice day, sunny and bright, fluffy white clouds parading across the watery sky. "Where are you?" She said to no one in particular. Dilandau had held her captive for seventeen, long drawn years. At the bottom of the garden, Hitomi watched as a young girl played blinded-folded hide and seek with the servants. Searching for them with her arms outstretched, she managed to get most of them quite quickly. Then a tall man in black armour came striding over, and immediately the servants cowered in fear. The girl took off her blindfold, and when she saw him, smiled and embraced him with a hug. Sharp, painful tears rolled down Kanzaki's face, but she hastily brushed them away with harsh force. 

"He won't bring me down." 

4th Yellow Moon, a week later.

In the morning Hitomi was in a rush; she had to find her quickly. Why the girl just left without waking her is a mistake. A major, mistake; especially if it happened here. And Hitomi should know.

"Eisha? Eisha where are you?"

"I'm here mother."

The pink stone hanging round her neck matched the colour of her eyes. Hitomi stroked her daughter's coal-black hair absent mindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"We've got to get back, or else he'll be angry." 

"Just give it to him then! I don't understand why you always let him treat you like dirt. I think you deserve better."

Hitomi ushered Eisha towards the fortress. They were out picking herbs; herbs Hitomi needs in order to sleep at night. She worries about what he will do to Eisha if she did not obey him. Like last year, he ordered her to grow her hair and never cut it. He told Eisha it was because long hair suited her better. Hitomi knew the truth; the real reason for this, is so he can yank at it and tear some strands when he gets frustrated. Dilandau never actually did anything to hurt Eisha, but did everything he could to hurt Hitomi. The Fortress loomed into view. Huge and intimidating, it was frightening to look upon. The guards unlocked the gate for them to pass. Whenever any Zaibach soldiers were present, Eisha would cling to her mother for comfort. Hitomi did not blame her. Peering around the corner, Hitomi ventured in first.

"It's clear." 

They went in and filled the sink with water. Emptying the basket of herbs, Hitomi washed them and Eisha put them on a dry cloth. They were doing it very quietly, when suddenly there were footsteps coming. Dilandau stroked in, flanked by his councillors. He got Hitomi by the throat and pushed her against the wall. Eisha was screaming for it to stop.

"Is somebody tired? Awww, maybe I should take these herbs away to check for bugs. Don't want you to be sick now, do we?"

Dilandau was vile. Eisha was crying because she feared for her mother's life.

"Clear out the leaves." He ordered his servants, who obediently did as they were told.

"No! Leave her alone she never did anything to hurt you!!" 

"Oh she did Eisha, she did." He added as he sauntered out the kitchen.

Hitomi choked and wheezed on the floor, as a shaking Eisha rubbed her back. She was on her hands and knees, staring at the traces of dirt where the herbs were. Their part of the fortress was dark and cold. Dilandau made sure of that. As usual, he threatened to kill her, but never actually did. He was so unpredictable; it would be foolish to ever think he was not serious or he would not do it for real. When she closed the door, Hitomi fell on the cushions with relief. A stunned Eisha stared at her, wondering what to do next. Patting on the edge of the bed, she obediently went and sat down. It was a long while before anything was said.

"Why is he always so… so violent towards you mother? You're always afraid of him, yet he is nice to me?"

Hitomi felt ashamed. She faced her and rested a hand on her shoulder. When she was finally able to look Eisha in the eye, Hitomi wiped her tear stained cheeks dry. Then she looked away again.

"Mother, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know you can."

Delving into her string pouch, she took out a bent and rather tattered feather. The tears threatened to return, as did those painful memories. Hitomi looked up to stop them from falling but it did no good; they fell anyway. Her gaze went back to the white feather she lovingly caressed.

"I'm still waiting." 


	2. Fire and Ice

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a bit, been busy with college stuff. Hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fire and Ice  
  
"She can't come back to you."  
  
Van cradled the lock of toffee coloured hair in his rough, scarred hands as if it was a newborn baby. The deep golden brown colour reminded him of happier times, times of when the war was over, Fanelia was rebuilt, and the moment he held the love of his life in his arms. The green ribbon that ties it together is the perfect match for it, just like they are for each other. Every morning when he woke, he would stare at her sleeping form like a besotted teenager. Losing his childhood to things beyond his control, Van was content with being the man she would cherish. That she would love, and be loved by in return. Those were the happiest days of his young life. For him, this small lock of hair was a reminder that all was not lost.  
  
"If you love her, then you'll have to fight for her."  
  
"I know, and I do, love her." Van replied.  
  
Zara was about thirty, but had the face of someone much younger. With rich chocolate curls and pale grey eyes, she was quite intimidating to some for she was also tall and lithe. She tells people the only reason she is still alive in this 'wilderness' that is Gaea, is because of her fiery nature. Zara looks at Van with a concerned expression, puzzled at his obsession with the hair. Kneeling to his level, she too stares at it. Gleaming in the sun like a piece of brushed dusty gold, it is rather pretty.  
  
"Look, Van, just... get it together." Zara sounded exasperated, rubbing her temples.  
  
"You don't understand...." Van trails off again.  
  
"I'll fix us some lunch - _again."_  
  
Zara trudges away, while Van is oblivious to her sarcasm. Watching it shine, the hair reminds him of someone who still has possession of his heart. The one woman who has shown him what it is to love, to deal with things without using aggression, training him to be an expert in diplomacy. But at the same time, to keep up his swordsmanship and use of a guymelef. His aide, his best friend and lover; Hitomi Kanzaki, is gone. The spirited young woman from the mystic moon who scared the bejesus out of his councillors, brought a smile to Van's thin lips. The shocked looked on their faces when he announced their news to them, is one he will treasure. Okay, so there is a _slight_ rebellious streak in the King of Fanelia. When he was not deep in discussion with his council, he could be found glued to the lips or side, of Hitomi Kanzaki. Some found it revolting that their King should dismiss traditional values so readily, while others cheered at the newfound happiness she brought to him. Regardless of what the public thought, where there was Hitomi, King Van was not far behind.  
  
"HAH! GOT ONE!" Zara shouted jubilantly.  
  
She was swinging a dead dear in her gloved hand, with bits of twigs and leaves tangled in her chocolate mane. A broad smile showed how pleased she is. Dumping it in front of Van, she got her dagger out to start skinning it. Van turned to study the creature, and took the weapon from her hand. Zara raised a brow in question.  
  
"I'll cook for a change. If you trust me."  
  
"Yeah, that's it – I don't." She shot back sarcastically, happy he was making lunch for a change.  
  
Zara walked off to a lake some five minutes away to clean herself. Stripping her armour, clothing and weapons, she slipped into the cool clean waters. It was like an alcove type of place, so there was no danger of peeping toms. The gentle ripples she made expanded and bounced back, gradually disappearing with each band. Submerging, Zara resurfaced feeling fresh.  
  
The shade provided some shelter from the intense sun. Daydreaming, her thoughts wondered to dangerous territory; the past. Like how they met, what they did and how he made her feel, the inner demons creept from the shadows once more. Just when she thought she might be blessed, everything was taken away from Zara.  
  
"DAMN YOU ALLEN!!"  
  
Thumping the water, it only caused a big splash that did nothing to ease the pain inside. Admitting defeat to her ghosts, she surrendered to the impending tears.  
  
Van managed to get a fire going, and was turning the deer over on a stick. It was a yummy colour and ready to eat. When he heard footsteps he took it off the fire and on a flat stone to cool. Zara was back, fully clothed, but her red eyes worried him, especially as she sat down beside him without uttering a word. Just as Van was going to start cutting the meat, it was snatched from him and she began hacking pieces off.  
  
"I thought I could let go." Zara suddenly began. "I thought I was stronger than that."  
  
"You are only human, stop beating yourself up about it." Van soothed.  
  
"Usually, I'm okay, I'm alright. But y'know those moments when you just want a break, to breathe and sit back even for a minute? That's when it gets to me. When my mind goes for a walk, it makes me acknowledge memories I'd rather forget." She says, gazing into space.  
  
Van studies Zara, the sharpness of her pale grey eyes subdued by emotions. To the world she is a fearless female fighter, skilled in the art of battle and piloting guymelefs. But to him, she is an ordinary human being, prone to mistakes and faults just like everyone else. Van may be a 'cursed' Draconian, a King to a small but growing nation, though like her, he too is not perfect.  
  
"But sometimes I just can't stop thinking about him Van! If only we never met..." Her eyes welled up and she brushed them away harshly.  
  
"Come here."  
  
Van pulled Zara against him, offering some comfort. In her weak state of mind she takes it, sniffling and crying some more. He tells her stories he was told when he was a child, hoping to make her think of something else.

Starting with the story of Faroe, a girl who is the main character. She is orphaned as a baby and lives a tough life on the streets. Then one day, when she was about nineteen, she was captured and forced into slavery. Not long afterwards, a wealthy but ugly tyrant saw her and wanted to marry her. To the girl's horror, it was arranged that they would marry at once. So in the dead of night she tried to escape. Luck was on her side for she managed to reach the city gates. But the night guards saw Faroe, and they re-captured her. The next morning a priest married her to the ugly tyrant and for the next six years, she would wait for an opportunity to escape. The tyrant was not stupid, however, and kept her watched day and night. Over time countless other girls just like her were forced to marry the tyrant. Unlucky for some, they even bore his children. She prays to the goddess Artemicia every night for sparing her of such hell.  
  
The chance to escape eventually came, when the ugly tyrant fell ill. By now he was an old man, with many a young wife. None of them were at his bedside though. Everyone was busy either keeping them there, or attending to his needs. In all the commotion Faroe seizes the opportunity and runs for her life. Turning a corner she bumps into someone – a guard. He looked at her, wondering why she wasn't crying and begging for mercy. Instead, she simply stood there, equalling his stern gaze. She told him to shoot her if he so wishes, thinking her life was over. But he surprised her by stepping aside, allowing her to pass. Caoutiously, she walked passed and ran away.  
  
Faroe may have escaped a hell hole and be back on the streets, but at least she was free. One day while she was begging for food, she saw a wounded man slumped against the side of a house. He was dirty and injured, many of his wounds infected. Wearing rags, his only weapon was a walking stick. Checking that she had her own weapon, a short sword, she went towards him. It was only when he lifted his head to see who it was, that she reaslised she had to help him – it was the same guard who let her go.  
  
Taking him back to her wooden shack, he told her they had found out what he had done. He was subsequently punished and thrown out. Soon after the tyrant died, and all his wives wept for joy. That was when chaos began; because the wives joined with the men who worked for him, and his children were never seen again. Over the months his strength returned, and he was able to walk. Faroe and the guard, who was called Tenus, built up a strong friendship.  
  
One day a group of men arrived at the city they were living in, searching for a 'lost prince'. As soon as the leader clapped eyes on Tenus, he knew they had found him. and after speaking to him about his background, the search was over. Faroe knew she wouldn't see him again, and knew he would never go back to find her anyway. So she slipped away.  
  
A year later, Faroe was buying vegetables at a market stall when there was a tap on her shoulder. Quick as lightning she spun round and put the blade to their neck. They joked it was a great way to welcome an old friend, and she reaslised her mistake. It was Tenus. She had heard how he was made King the day they discovered him. his guards promptly kicked her behind the knees to make her fall, forcing her to bow down to him. Immediately he punched them and helped her to her feet, apologising endlessly. They went to a food vendor and sat to eat some food, just the two of them. Tenus asked her why she left without saying a word. She replied it was because they could never be together. At that he took her hands in his, and said they're together now. Faroe was confused, and he clarified it by asking her to marry him. he asked her to give it a chance, and to have faith in them.  
  
Faroe walked away. Tenus understood, but would not give up so easily. He would wait for her, even if it takes a lifetime.  
  
"Why did she walk away?" Zara said.  
  
"Because she didn't believe that something good would happen to her. Now let's get on with the story." Van said.  
  
Thirteen months later, there was a knock on Tenus's door. He was in the study room, analysing some reports. He got up to answer it, and was shocked to see who it was; Faroe. He embraced her and they kissed. But there was something playing on her mind. She asked him if he has married yet, and if he lies to her she will burn the palace to the ground. Luckily for Faroe, Tenus has yet to find a queen. Soon they were married, and lived happily ever after.  
  
"Van this is a fairy tale that sounds abit like my life story..."  
  
Zara looks up at Van, who proclaims innocence.  
  
"Okay, so the only thing we have in common is living on the streets; _my_ prince charming is... never mind."  
  
"The morale of the story, is to have some faith; you will get you're chance."  
  
"And don't you forget the morale either mister." Zara said, poking a finger into his chest. "You two will be reunited. Someday. Gotta have some hope."  
  
They were seeing eye to eye for once. They also noticed they are very close to the other person's face, only inches apart. Eyes closing and the gap shortening, their mouths almost touching. Their breathes were warm and it tickled. Suddenly they both jerked away, untangling from the cosy embrace.

"That didn't happen." Zara said hastily. 

"No it did not." Van agreed.

They both looked away from each other, feeling a burning shame takeover them. For a while the two of them just sat there on the grass by the river, listening to the cheerful calling of the birds. The water quietly trickled past as it made the long journey downhill. Finally hunger overcame the will, and forced them to communicate.

"You hungry?"

"Very."

"Let's eat."

Van unsheathed his sword and chopped off a leg, handing it to his comrade. Zara took it gingerly, trying not to make contact. It was not like she was afraid of catching a disease from him, but right now things are awkrward.  
eating in silence, the delicious roast deer made a hearty feast.

"So how d'you plan to rescue Hitomi?"

"I'll find a way."

Then fear struck like lightning striking a tree; the tremours pierced their hearts, spreading throughout the body like ripples in the water. Blood was being pumped at ground breaking speed, so when they're movements were  
unsteady. Shakily getting to their feet, they scanned the area for any signs of danger, anything that would give somthing away.

But nothing moved, nothing changed beyond recognition. The trees stayed still, the birds still sung their love songs trying to attarct a mate. Zara sat back down, though Van held his guard. Gripping his sword firmly by the rotting handle, his burgundy eyes were sharp and alert. The wind timidly ruffled his messy coal-black hair, sweeping it in and out of his line of vision. With tensed muscles, he strained his ears to pick up even the tiniest of sounds. even the smell of the roast deer was not enough to tempt him to relax and return to his food. To survive in the now hostile Gaea, letting your guard down is not an option.

Ever.

Eventually, Van succumbed to kneeling, cautiously taking a piece of meat and chewing it, sword still in one hand. Because at the end of the day, although he was part Draconian, he was also part human. Humans were prone to faults,  
as are Draconians. Zara was looking at him worriedly, and he forced a brief smile to put her at ease.

CRUNCH.

Quick as a flash they both turned to where they heard the noise; nothing there. nothing suspicious. But that was it, it _was_ suspicious. There can't just be a noise like that and not knowing what made it. If they were near or in a forest, then it could be an animal.

As it is, they were not. They are in an open clearing, a huge meadow which remained in its naturally beautiful state, unlike the rest of this world. Van and Zara waited, anixously, to know what it was. By now the birds had stopped singing, and even an ordianry person would know that means trouble. For a fighter, this could mean death. The wind carried on playing around them, blowing bits of grass up into the air.

W _OOSH!_

Van had jumped ten foot into the air, somersaulting backwards as he did so. While he was turning, he saw a brief flash of brown, and knew Zara had also jumnped. Although he was unable to see what it is, Van managed to get a foothold on something solid, and kept jumping to propell himself into the air to remain a hard target. Somehow he put his sword back into its sheath, while continuing to spin like an acrobat. 

Suddenly a grey metal hole appeared from thin air, and it was aiming for either Van or Zara. It swerved to follow yet could not lock on target because they kept moving. Two metal hands shot out and were trying to grab them.  
Then two more, and more.

"YOU CAN JUMP BUT YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" A male voice shouted. They should have guessed who it is.

Dilandau Albatou.

"I think we should have roast monkeys for dinner. MEN FIRE!!!"" He ordered.

No sooner had he ordered then streams of fire were billowing from the guymelef's arms. But Zara and Van were too good, and kept dodging them with ease. Though they had been jumping, spinning and turning for some time now, and the strain was beginning to tell. It was taking more effort to get out of the way, to stay alive. Surrounded by a cage of fire streaming around them, the heat was becoming unbearable.

Finally Dilandau made a second command; to use the ice cannon. When it was used, all the lines of fire turned into solid ice. Van saw this and stayed down when he landed. Zara was not so fortunate, as the sun reflected by the ice blinded her, causing her to crash into the frozen wall. The impact dazed her a little, though it was enough to allow an enemy attack; a guymelef hand broke the cage and got her, while Van seized his chance to escape.

A bright light eminated from Zara's neck, before exploding to cover both parties.

To be continued... 


End file.
